chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Chirrul Drome
Chirrul Drome Description Drome|action=edit}} Add Description Episodes "Everything is in Flux" MajorTom faces off against Klayotic in his first onscreen battle in the Chirrul Drome. MajorTom's battle team is composed of Mezzmarr, Maxxor, Owis, Crawsectus, Thonder, and Vidav - while Klayotic's battle team is composed of Pyrithion, Miklon, Barath Beyond, Kuhgar, Ghuul, and Magmon. * Maxxor vs Barath Beyond @ The Riverlands * Maxxor vs Miklon @ The Lava Pond * Maxxor vs Ghuul * Maxxor vs Pyrithion @ The Lava Pond * Maxxor vs Kuhgar * Maxxor vs Magmon @ The Lava Pond * Crawsectus vs Magmon @ The Riverlands ** Location fluxed to The Lava Pond * Thonder vs Magmon @ The Lava Pond * Vidav vs Magmon @ Glacier Plains ** Location fluxed to The Lava Pond * Owis vs Magmon @ The Lava Pond * Mezzmar vs Magmon @ Iron Pillar Though Klayotic equipped Magmon with a Flux Bauble and stacked his Location deck with nothing but The Lava Pond so that Magmon would gain the boost he needed to win every battle, MajorTom's inclusion of Iron Pillar in his own Location deck prevented Magmon from using the Flux Bauble, given that Battlegear doesn't work at Iron Pillar, allowing Mezzmarr to have the upper hand and earning MajorTom his victory over Klayotic. "Battle Lessons" ChaotiKween mentions that she once earned seven wins in the Chirrul Drome and faced Codemaster Chirrul as a result, commenting on the Attacks he used, particularly when her Junda was trapped in a bubble and viciously spun by one of Codemaster Chirrul's Creatures' Attacks. ChaotiKween was not victorious against Codemaster Chirrul. "Rockwave and Roll" PeytonicMaster faced off against Noisemaker - who happened to be a world famous musician which PeytonicMaster was a fan of. PeytonicMaster set up his battle team like Noisemaker's band, with Ario, Blügon, Maglax, Dasalin, Ørth, H’earring - though this meant that none of PeytonicMaster's Creatures could support one another, as they are all members of different Tribes - while Noisemaker's battle team was all Underworlders: Screamer, Banshor, Bladez, Skithia, Dyrtax, and Cyrenox. * Ario vs Screamer @ Wooden Pillar ** PeytonicMaster refuses to defend himself against Noisemaker - the two make a deal that if PeytonicMaster can defeat Screamer, he would receive tickets to Noisemaker's next concert. * Blügon vs Screamer @ Sands of the Unseen * Maglax vs Screamer '''@ Underworld Junkyard * '''Dasalin vs Screamer @ Pouril Forest ** Song of Transposition switches Screamer and Cyrenox on the battle board, meaning that Peytonic Master must now defeat all of Noisemaker's Creatures in order to get his tickets. * Ørth vs Banshor @ Banshor's Wreck * Ørth vs Bladez * Dasalin vs Skithia @ Ulmar's Castle * Dasalin vs Bladez @ The Lava Pond * Dasalin vs Dyrtax * H'earring vs Dyrtax @ Skeleton Springs * H'earring vs Screamer @ The Crypt of Eternal Echoes Using the Location to his advantage, PeytonicMaster allows Screamer to down his own Energy when his sound Attacks rebound back at him - though H'earring is in danger of being coded first. As such, H'earring calls upon his Stone Mail, which gives H'earring 50 more Energy, but makes it so he cannot move because of the additional weight. Realizing that he may destroy himself if he uses anymore sound Attacks, Screamer elects to take down a chandelier hanging above H'earring instead - but as it falls H'earring uses his own sound attack, Megaroar, destroying Screamer in the process. "Warbeasts" Klayotic battle Conner in the Chirrul Drome as part of a plan to cheat PeytonicMaster out of some scans, as the two know that PeytonicMaster couldn't go without a Mipedian Warbeast as a top Mipedian player. In return, Conner would provide Klayotic with his own scan of a Warbeast, Uboraan. The battle pits Klayotic's Barath Beyond against Conner's Blazvatan, with Blazvatan easily coming out on top. Conner then tells those who are watching to meet him in the Port Court - where players would auction off their best scans to trade for a scan of Blazvatan. "Tale of Two Toms" Angry that CoolTom is stealing his friends, MajorTom challenges his to a match in the Chirrul Drome. MajorTom's battle team includes Viqtarr, Arias, Tangath Toborn, Vidav, Laarina and Maxxor - while CoolTom's battle team includes Kalt, Viqtarr, Arbeid, Hifdan, Neffa, and Heptadd. * Viqtarr vs Viqtarr @ Jade Pillar * Tangath Toborn vs Hifdan @ Ulmar's Castle * Laarina vs Arbeid @ Fear Valley * Arias vs Neffa '''@ Pouril Forest * Vidav vs '''Kalt @ Skeleton Springs ** MajorTom, frustrated by his losing streak, bets CoolTom that whoever wins gets to hangout with KidChaor, PeytonicMaster and ChaotiKween, while the other makes himself scarce. * Maxxor vs Arbeid @ Fear Valley * Maxxor vs Neffa @ Kiru City * Maxxor vs Kalt @ Khybon's Forge * Maxxor vs Hifdan @ Ravanaugh Ridge * Maxxor vs Viqtarr @ Cordac Falls * Maxxor vs Heptadd @ Underworld Colosseum Category:BattleDromes